


Making Your Last Moment Happy

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This took place during End of the Road. Based on what happened when I played the scenario on July 25. When shot by the sniper, Jim had to accept the fact that he will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Your Last Moment Happy

**Author's Note:**

> When I last played End of the Road as David, at the sniper part, he ended up shooting my partners. However, by the time I came to save my partners, Jim end up dying and Yoko only survived with me. 
> 
> That's why I'm writing this to make up for not saving him and losing points. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"Hey, I see more zombies!" Arnold said, as he reload his weapon. (Yes, the guy who shot Linda in the leg. Spoiler alert.)

Meanwhile, down there, four survivors are climbing up from the sewers. 

"What happened?" Jim asked, seeing Linda crawl to the Apple Inn. 

"No time. We have to save her!" David said. Just when he starts to walk, a gunshot was heard. "What the hell...?"

"Guys, someone is mistaking us as zombies!" Cindy yelled. "We have to defend ourselves."

"You too stay here. I don't want you guys to get killed." He said, as he walks in the Apple Inn. He saw Linda, and he grabbed her. 

"There you are! Where had you been?!" She yelled, still in pain. 

"Long story." He said, carrying her out of the Apple Inn and into outside. Then he saw him standing there, flipping his coin. 

"Hey. What are you-"

However, gunshot was heard and in the last minute, Jim jumped in front of David and the bullet landed in his chest. He fell down to the ground. 

At that time, George and Cindy saw this and ran to him. The two are shocked at this. 

"Now, let me see that wound..." George said, as he checking the wound. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Jim asked. 

"It's a fatal wound. And fatal mean death. So, you're not going to live that long. And I cannot operate it either." George said. 

"I guess this is it. My final moment..."

"There's one more thing: anything you got, you need to hand over. And you need to pray to go to heaven or hell." 

He is right. There's some unfinished things that you need to do before you die. 

"You're right." Jim said, as he pulled out everything from his pockets. He was holding a Shotgun, herbs and his lucky coin. 

"I thought you had more than that." 

"I give my shotgun to David, the herbs for you and my lucky coin to Cindy." Jim said, as he handed the items to them.

"Thanks. I'll never forget when you first walked into the bar and asked for a drink. You were so perfect!" Cindy said. 

"And you went to the hospital since you were born." George said. "And thanks for the herbs." 

"Thank...you for making me live until now. Goodbye, yo...." With that sentence, he died. 

All three now stared at his body, thinking what should they do. 

"I hope he goes to heaven...he's a good guy..." She said, as she say a prayer and cried. 

"If there's a heaven," David said. "Come on, we got to move."

The three exited the door and she took one last look at his dead body. 

"Goodbye..."

Then she went through the door...

 


End file.
